Amnésie Sentimentale
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Sanji ne harcèle plus Nami, elle devrait être contente ! Alors pourquoi cette impression de vide ? Malgré l'impression de Zosan (ZoroxSanji) au début, c'est bien une Sana (SanjixNami) que vous vous apprêtez à lire.
1. Retour au Baratie

**Amnésie sentimentale**

**chap.1 : "Retour au Baratie"**

_Sanji ne harcèle plus Nami, elle devrait être contente ! Alors pourquoi cette impression de vide ?_

.

_Malgré l'impression de Zosan (ZoroxSanji) au début, c'est bien une Sana (SanjixNami) que vous vous apprêtez à lire. _

.

« -Luffy ! Arrête de jouer avec les altères de Zoro ! _Ordonna Nami_. Tu vas blesser quelqu'un ! »

Depuis ce matin, le capitaine avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation. Il courait dans tout les sens en transportant à bout de bras les poids d'entraînement du sabreur, et ce dernier essayait vainement de rattraper le garçon turbulent dans le but de récupérer son bien.

« -Luffyyyyyy ! _S'énerva-t-il_. Arrête-toi ou tu vas le regretter je te le jure !

-Ha ha ha ha ha ! Plus vite Zoro, plus vite ! »

L'un coursant l'autre, ils allèrent vers la poupe du Thousand Sunny. Et Zoro, ayant pour une fois une idée de génie, décida de couper par la cuisine pour devancer Luffy, qui retournait déjà à la proue du vaisseau. Tant pis pour ce crétin de cuistot, ses altères passaient avant tout !

Il entra par l'infirmerie, puis poussa la porte de la cuisine et là, il tomba directement sur celui qu'il voulait le plus éviter. Ils se rentrèrent dedans et firent une culbute qui renversa la table. Heureusement, Franky et Robin étaient là, et l'archéologue rattrapa les plats que le cuisinier avait lâchés dans sa chute.

« -**IDIOT !** _Lui hurla de suite Sanji_. S'pèce de gamin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à courir partout comme ça ?

-Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? _Lui renvoya Zoro en se relevant déjà_. Allez, pousse-toi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

-**QUOI ?** »

Le sabreur éjecta Sanji sur le côté et atteint la porte qui menait au pont. Finalement ce raccourcit ne lui avait apporté que des tuiles ! Dehors, Luffy scrutait dans tout les sens la moindre trace de son nakama. Dès qu'il le vit, il se remit à sourire.

« -Zoro ! Te revoilà ! T'en as marre de jouer ? Allez tiens ! Attrape ! »

Sans plus de ménagement, il lui balança l'altère.

« -Luffy tu es fou ! _Beugla Zoro_. »

Mais la porte de la cuisine grinça, et Sanji en sortit, poussant le sabreur sur le côté de colère.

« -Hé le gros babouin ! Déjà tu t'excuse ensuite tu... »

Mais percevant un danger, il se retourna... Un peu trop tard. Avant que personne n'ai put réagir, l'altère lui tomba sur la tête. Le cuistot s'effondra sur place. Zoro se baissa de suite et engueula son capitaine.

« -Luffy ! Teme !* Ne balance pas mes altères comme ça ! C'est fragile ! »

Il ramassa le lourd objet et le mit sur son épaule avec un bruit de tintement. Puis il daigna descendre son regard vers Sanji.

« -Oi, sourcil en vrille. Debout. Fais pas ta fillette. »

Mais il ne bougeait pas. Les autres se rapprochèrent doucement.

« -Sanji ? »

.

Le renne au nez bleu sortit de l'infirmerie avec une petite mine. Il s'assit autour de la table avec les autres et leur dit son verdict.

« -Sanji va bien, mais il est possible qu'il ne se réveille pas.

-Comment ça ? _Murmura Usopp_. Tu veux dire qu'il peut y passer ?

-Non non ! _Le rassura Chopper_. Quand même pas, pas avec ça. Il a survécu à pire. Je dis juste que je ne sais pas quand il va se réveiller.

-C'est de votre faute ça ! _Gronda Nami en pointant Zoro et Luffy_. À cause de vous je vais devoir faire la cuisine ce soir ! Et vous allez payer pour ça ! Disons... 20 000 000 de Berrys chacun !

-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ?

-Nami... Et si je reprends du plat tu fais quoi ?

-Je propose qu'on les punisse de manière plus juste. _Suggéra Robin_. Comme par exemple... En privant capitaine-kun d'un repas et en demandant à monsieur le sabreur de veiller sur cook-san. »

Les réactions furent immédiates.

« -Niheiiiiin ? Mais c'est encore pire ! _Hurla Luffy, l'estomac grondant déjà_.

-**QUOI ?** Veiller sur le pervers ? Hors de question. Déjà, j'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire. C'est cet idiot qui a piqué mes altères.

-Chacun y a joué. _Fit Franky lancé dans son rôle de moralisateur_. Vous allez faire exactement ce que Robin-san vous a dit.

-Même si ça doit vous tuer à la tache ! Enfin... Moi je m'en fiche, je suis déjà mort ! Yohohoho ! »

Après un nouveau débat sur la proposition de Robin, ils se mirent d'accord sur son idée et se dispersèrent, essayant de terminer la soirée dans une humeur pas trop maussade.

.

Sanji se réveilla devant un plafond blanc. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il avait mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait hier soir pour avoir autant la gueule de bois ? Normalement, il tenait assez bien l'alcool. Et deuxio, ça, ce n'était pas sa chambre. Il se redressa et observa les alentours. Les bouteilles et les pochettes de médicament lui firent penser qu'il était dans une infirmerie. D'ailleurs elle était plutôt petite, ce n'était pas celle du Baratie. Mais bon. Il avait entendu Zeff dire qu'une nouvelle salle était en construction. Ça devait être ça. Son regard tomba alors sur une horloge qui traînait. Merde ! Presque midi ! Il était déjà si tard ?! Le vieux schnoque allait l'étrangler ! Il arrangea sa tenue, ne se demandant même pas pourquoi il dormait habillé, et attrapa la poignée, mais quelqu'un la tourna à sa place. Un homme aussi grand que lui et avec les cheveux verts se tenait derrière l'encadrement. Il vidait tranquillement une bouteille de saké fraîchement ouverte.

« -Ah ! Tiens. Le blond vient de se réveiller. J'en ai enfin fini avec cette stupide corvée. Deux jours à te regarder roupiller ça commençait à me gonfler.

-Pardon, deux jours ? Mais... Vous veilliez sur moi tout ce temps ? Est-ce que vous êtes le nouveau médecin ? J'aurais préféré que ce soit une femme... _Rajouta-t-il pour lui_.

-Désolé de ne pas être à ta convenance ! Pis arrête de faire ton intello avec tes "vous" et ensuite, non, Chopper ne m'a pas prit comme apprenti. C'est parce que mon altère t'a assommé que je suis là. Sinon Nami me rajoutait des dettes en plus.

-Chopper ? Nami ? »

Le jeune homme plongea dans ses réflexions. Il ne connaissait pas les gens dont parlait cet homme, mais il l'avait déjà vu lui quelque part. Soudain, cela le frappa.

« -Ah, ça y est ! Je vous replace ! Vous êtes Roronoa Zoro, le chasseur de pirates ! Primé à 30 000 000 de Berry !

-30 mill... ? Mais t'es carrément à l'ouest ce matin ! T'es dépassé mon pauvre ! Réveille-toi ! Ça fait un moment que j'en suis plus à là.

-Et vous m'avez enlevé ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au Baratie et au vieux schnoque ? Pourquoi n'avoir emmené que moi ? PARLEZ ! »

Zoro tourna la tête et prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, mais cela n'arrangea rien.

« -Mais c'est qu'il me gonfle le cuistot à la manque avec ses questions débiles ! CHOPPER ! Ramène-toi ! »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et un petit renne déboula dans la pièce. Sanji fut calmé immédiatement.

« -Oh... Il est trop mignon...

-Wah ! _Hurla soudain celui-ci_. Sanji t'es réveillé ! C'est trop chouette ! Idiot, ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir que tu me trouves mignon ! »

Le blond fit un bond en arrière en entendant cela.

« -**AAAAAAH ! Il parle ! **C'est quoi ce monstre ? »

Il chercha vivement une autre sortie, et vit la porte derrière lui. Il tourna la poignée et referma à sa suite, la maintenant bloquée pour ne pas qu'ils le suivent.

« -Eh ! Sanji ! _Fit la petite voix étouffée du médecin_. Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ?

-Mais quel bakayarô* celui-là ! Bon Chopper, si t'as plus besoin de moi j'vais dormir. »

Sanji leva son regard de la porte, à présent plus facile à garder fermée, et vit... L'océan. L'océan à perte de vue. Pas une trace d'île, pas un pavillon qui annoncerait un quelconque bateau. Rien. Juste le bleu du ciel et de la mer qui se fondaient parfaitement entre eux. Le temps rêvé de tout marin. C'aurait été parfait si cela n'avait pas inquiété le cuisinier plus qu'autre chose.

« -Où ? _Murmura-t-il_. Où est le Baratie ? »

Prit de panique, il hurla de toute ses forces en direction de l'horizon.

« -**ZEFF ! PATTY, CARNE ! RÉPONDEZ ! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ? OHÉ ! LE VIEUX SCHNOQUE !** »

Il baissa les bras, voyant que cela ne servait à rien.

« -Vous vous êtes pas fait battre quand même ?

-Yohohoho ! _Rit une voix à coté de lui_. En pleine forme dès le réveil cook-san ? Tu m'as brisé les oreilles... Même si je n'en ai plus, YOHOHOHO ! »

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul.

« -**NANIIIIII* **? Un squelette ? Mais c'est quoi ce bateau de fouuuu ? »

Le cuisinier tourna les talons et dérapa dans sa course pour s'en aller. Brook resta interloqué.

« -Sanji ! _L'appela Chopper, alors qu'il fonçait vers lui_. Arrête ! »

Mais il continua, espérant pouvoir passer en sautant par-dessus le petit animal. Chopper utilisa sa Rumble Ball pour prendre forme "humaine" et l'attraper au vol.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? _Cria Sanji alors que deux bras le soulevaient du sol_.

-Du calme ! Pourquoi tu t'agites ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé au Baratie ! Vous avez fait du mal à mes nakamas* ?

-Au Baratie ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? C'est nous tes nakamas voyons !

-FAUX ! »

Sanji lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou et Chopper le lâcha.

« -Je ne resterais pas ici ! Je retourne chez moi ! »

Il s'approcha de la rambarde, prêt à sauter, mais eut une hésitation au dernier moment. Et s'il ne trouvait pas de terre ferme ? Il errerait en mer et ce serait pire que quand il était avec Zeff cette fois. Il ne put pas réfléchir plus longtemps. Une paire de bras l'entoura.

« -Sanji ! _Sourit le capitaine_. T'es enfin réveillé ! Tu vas mieux ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir assommé mais tu me pardonnes hein ? »

Le blond prit peur une nouvelle fois en voyant deux bras s'étirer et s'enrouler comme des anguilles autour de lui.

« -Arg mais laissez-moi ! C'est quoi encore ce truc biz... ? »

Il ne finit pas. Tout deux s'étaient heurtés à la rambarde et tombaient dans l'eau. Voyant que le garçon qui l'avait accroché semblait paralysé, il le ramena à la surface, plus par instinct que par amitié. Il devait être un de ces fameux utilisateurs de fruit du démon dont il avait entendu parler.

« -Bah... Merci Sanji... _Chuchota presque Luffy, amorphe_. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi... »

Cela le fit cogiter. Depuis le début, ceux qu'il avait rencontré l'appelaient par son prénom et n'avaient pas essayé une seule fois de l'attaquer. Il devait se calmer. Peut-être qu'ils en savaient plus que lui ? Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas ses ennemis ? Quelqu'un lui jeta une échelle en corde. S'ils savaient comment il s'appelait, ils avaient sans doute parlé à Zeff. Il n'y avait que Roronoa qui l'inquiétait. Il ne les attaquerait donc pas, mais garderait ses distances.

« -Ça va ? _Lui demanda une rousse_.

-Heu... Oui. Merci mademoiselle.

-Mademoiselle ? Il y a un moment que tu ne m'avais plus appelée comme ça Sanji-kun. »

Elle lui tendit la main, mais il remonta tout seul et déposa son lourd fardeau sur le pont. Il se recula, laissant de l'espace entre lui, la rousse, le renne et le squelette qui venait de les rejoindre.

« -Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _L'interrogea Chopper_. On n'est plus tes amis ?

-Désolé. _Répondit le cuisinier_. Mais je ne me rappelle plus de vous. »

.

.

.

*Teme = Enfoiré

*Bakayarô = Espèce de con

*Nani ? = Quoi ?

*Nakamas = Amis/Coéquipiers


	2. La cure

**Amnésie sentimentale**

**chap.2 : "La cure"**

.

« -HA HA HA HA HA ! _Rit Zeff de bon coeur_. Gamin écervelé ! Qu'est-ce qu'y faut pas entendre ! Mais oui t'as foutu le camp ! Il y a un moment d'ailleurs !

-C'est vrai ?

-Mais bien sûr ! Allons gamin ! T'as oublié comment ça s'était passé ? Ton altercation avec Fullbody main d'acier ? La bataille avec Don Krieg ? Vous étiez tous en larmes à l'heure des aurevoirs !

-Patty et Carne en larmes ? J'y crois pas ! Quelles mauviettes ! Mais bon, si tu le dis, c'est que ça s'est réellement passé.

-Évidement ! Allez, du vent salle gosse ! Et ne me rappelle plus pour des broutilles ! On a assez à faire avec le restaurant comme ça ! »

Sanji raccrocha le téléphone sur l'escargophone qui arrêta aussitôt de rire, et sourit.

« -Vieux schnoque... »

Il entra dans la salle à manger et posa le Den Den Mushi. L'équipage du chapeau de paille s'était rassemblé là, devant un petit (gros pour certains) goûter. Ils étaient tous présents, sauf Zoro qu'ils n'avaient pas réussit à réveiller. Chopper avait expliqué à Sanji qu'il était amnésique, et ce dernier avait voulu le vérifier par soi-même en appelant au Baratie. Le blondinet arriva en pleine conversation.

« -Alors, Sanji ne se rappelle plus de nous ? _Devina Usopp_. Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est à cause du coup qu'il s'est reçu sur la tête. _Expliqua Chopper_. Il est devenu amnésique. Il pense qu'hier il était encore sur le Baratie. Donc il ne nous reconnaît pas.

-C'est quoi ça un Baratin ? _Fit Luffy_. Ça se mange ?

-Non ça ne se mange pas espèce de goinfre ! _Fulmina Sanji_. Un peu de respect pour le navire-restaurant du vieux ! »  
Le chapeau de paille tourna la tête vers son cuisinier qui était... à l'autre bout de la pièce. Loin derrière les fourneaux.

« -Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir avec nous ? _Demanda Franky_. Pourtant on est tes supaaaaaa nakama !

-Non non, je préfère encore rester là.

-Boh, allez ! Viens ! _Lança Luffy avant d'étendre ses bras vers lui_. »

En une seconde, il avait attrapé son cuistot et l'avait attiré vers lui, le faisant passer par dessus les membres de l'équipage et atterrir sur la table. Les plats volèrent, et, encore une fois, ce fut grâce à Robin que rien ne se renversa. Le cuisinier mécontent se releva et un plat non rattrapé s'écrasa sur sa tête.

« -Shishishishi ! _Rit de bon coeur Luffy_. T'as du gâteau dans les cheveux ! Shishishi ! T'en referas hein ?

-Luffyyyyyy ! _Hurla Nami_. Baka* ! Arrête de ne penser qu'à ton ventre ! Tu as faillit gâcher toute la nourriture ! »

Cela fit tilt chez Sanji.

« -La nourriture ? Ah ! Luffy ! Je me souviens de toi !

-C'est vrai ?! _Lança Luffy_. »

Le pauvre était inconscient des dangers qu'il encourait à présent face à un cuisinier furieux du gâchis auquel il venait d'assister.

« -Quoi ?! _S'écria Usopp_. Aussi simplement que ça ?

-L'estomac de ce gros glouton m'a rappelé tout les plats que j'ai dû cuisiner pour lui. _Fit Sanji, en détruisant le capitaine à coups de pieds_.

-Et c'est tout ? _S'inquiéta Chopper_.

-Non, je me souviens aussi de nos aventures à Alabasta, Skypiea etc…, mais qu'avec lui.

-Oh, _soupira Franky_, on est toujours des inconnus. C'est pas super... »

Soudain, la porte grinça, et la touffe de gazon entra. Il observa la scène. Hésita à ressortir. Comme personne ne se prit la peine de lui expliquer, il chercha les mots justes pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

« -C'est quoi ce merdier ?

-On essaye de raviver la mémoire de Sanji, Yohoho ! _Rit Brook_.

-En lui écrasant un gâteau sur la tête pendant qu'il assassine Luffy ? C'est aussi original que sa technique pour draguer les filles ça... »

Sanji ignora la remarque et remarqua alors qu'il ne s'était pas lavé la tête. Il alla vite se rincer sous le robinet pendant que le sabreur prenait une chaise en se moquant de lui.

« -Non, _expliqua Robin_, c'était un accident.

-Ha ha ! J'aurais tellement aimé être là ! »

Les cheveux encore mouillés, Sanji se releva, frustré, et prit une serviette énergiquement.

« -Ça suffit oui ! Je sais pas encore qui vous êtes mais je devine que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup !

-J'aurais du mal à aimer un pervers qui passe ses journées à essayer de se taper des filles !

-Je suis un gentleman ! Mais on dirait que la courtoisie et vous, ça fait deux ! Vous n'êtes pas finit comme sabreur... »

Zoro prit son ton le plus terrifiant et se leva en faisant basculer sa chaise. Il dégaina un de ses sabres et grogna :

« -Hein ? Tu m'cherches ? »

Sanji vit en un éclair des tonnes de scènes exactement pareilles à celles-ci. Mais cela ne fit que le perturber.

« -Ça me dit quelque chose ça...

-C'est vrai ? _L'encouragea Chopper_. Attends alors j'ai une idée. Nami, met lui son bandeau !

-Ah ? Heu, oui. D'accord.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on fait faire des tests à un animal de labo. _Soupira le sabreur_.

-Vas-y Zoro, c'est bon ! Recommence ! _Fit le renne au nez bleu, excité_.

-Pfff, d'accord... Tu m'cherches ?

-Zo... Zoro ! Oh mon dieu, j'aurais préféré ne jamais me souvenir de toi !

-Et moi de même ! Comme ça on est quitte. »

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et partit en insultant le cook et toutes leurs idioties qui l'avait réveillé.

« -Quelqu'un sais pourquoi il est venu ?

-Non. Aucune idée. »

Tout à coup, il revint, alla à la réserve, en sortit une bouteille de saké toute neuve, et partit sans rien dire. Habitués, les nakamas se retournèrent bien vite vers cette nouvelle source d'amusement qu'étais la mémoire de Sanji.

« -Bon, on essaye qui ensuite ? _Lança le médecin, tout excité par cette expérience nouvelle_.

-Pourquoi pas les filles ? _Proposa Usopp_.

-Oui ! _S'écria Luffy_. Allez, qui veux commencer ? Nami ?

-Oh non ! Moi tu sais, je suis très bien là ! Tant qu'il ne se rappelle pas de moi il ne m'embête pas.

-Bon ! Et ben si on n'a plus besoin de moi, je vais aller pêcher ! »

Et le chapeau de paille courut à l'extérieur.

« -Il ne tiens pas en place celui-là... _Grinça Usopp_.

-Ça à l'air supeeeeeeeer fun ! _S'exclama Franky_. Je veux être le suivant !

-Non, moi !

-Je veux en être Yohohoho !

-Arg ! Doucement ! _Peina Sanji, qui avait mal à la tête_. Un à la fois !

-Allons docteur-kun, il faut faire un choix. Et si vous le voulez bien, je serais heureuse d'être la suivante. _Souffla Robin_.

-Alors, à toi Robin ! Voyons heu... Mets-toi en face de Sanji ! »

Elle s'exécuta. Sanji la regarda avec insistance.

« -Bien, allons-y ! _Cria le petit renne_.

-...

-...

-Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. _Remarqua Brook_. Peut-être qu'elle devrait lui montrer sa culotte.

-Tu veux tuer Sanji c'est ça ?

-Robin, _chuchota Chopper_, tu devrais dire quelque chose.

-Très bien...

-...

-Heum, Sanji-kun ?

-**ROBIN-CHWAAAN ! MELLORIIINE** ! »

Il virevolta vers d'elle, projetant des petits cœurs partout autour.

« -Ça y est, il est réparé. _Fit Franky_.

-C'était rapide.

-Je suis soulagé. _Souffla Chopper_. C'est bénin comme amnésie.

-Oh Robin ma déesse ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi je suis resté sur ce navire ! Quel soulagement de me souvenir de toi !

-Oui, bon, ça suffit ! _Grogna Nami_. Suivant !

-Si vous permettez mademoiselle, j'apprécierais me souvenir de vous. Vous semblez... Très importante pour moi.

-Très importante ? Peuh. Crois-moi, je suis aussi importante que Robin. D'ailleurs, je vais passer en dernière. Allez, va voir Chopper. Ils ont choisi ta prochaine victime. »

Sanji la regarda avec désespoir, mais elle ne le remarqua même pas. Il marcha alors jusqu'au petit groupe.

« -Très bien ! _Rit Chopper_. Le prochain, c'est moi ! »

Le blond s'approcha de l'animal. Il le prit dans les bras, le regarda longuement, puis le reposa.

« -Heu... Non là je ne vois pas.

-C'est pourtant simple ! _Fit Usopp sur un ton de présentateur_. C'est un renne au nez bleu qui porte un chapeau rose et qui est notre médecin de bord ! C'est, c'est ?

-Non je... je passe mon tour.

-Oh ! Dommage.

-Désolé petit tanuki. _S'excusa Sanji_.

-**JE SUIS UN RENNE !** »

Sanji cligna des yeux, puis se mit à rire.

« -Ha ha ha ! Désolé Chopper ! Je ne recommencerais plus ! Pour me faire pardonner je te ferais ton plat préféré ce soir !

-Ah bon ? _Couina Chopper, en arrêtant de pleurer_. Alors... Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Hum hum. On dirait bien.

-Ouais ! Mais attends ? Tu ne te souviens de moi que parce que j'ai dit ça ?! Bouhou... »

Laissant le médecin pleurnicher, Sanji regarda les visages qui restaient.

« -Bon... Pour cette ravissante demoiselle, c'est normal. _Réfléchit-il._ Le long nez, ça passe encore. Mais comment on est arrivé à voyager avec un squelette ?! Et d'abord comment tu peux être en vie alors que tu n'es qu'un squelette ? Et comment est-ce possible que tu parles ? Qui es-tu exactement ?

-Yohohoho ! Autant de question qui auront leur réponses quand tu te seras souvenu de moi !

-Et comment ? Si rien que le fait de voir un squelette bouger ne m'a pas redonné la mémoire, je ne vois pas ce qui va pouvoir le faire !

-Très juste. _Remarqua Usopp_.

-Yoho ! Je n'ai pas que cette qualité ! Regarde, 45 degrés ! »

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, Brook fit une magnifique pirouette bien équilibrée. Tout le monde en rit.

« -Alors Sanji, cela te rappelle quelques souvenirs ? _Fit le docteur, souriant encore_.

-Non Chopper. C'est trop vague pour que je puisse affirmer quoi que ce soit.

-Et si vous nous jouiez un petit air de musique ? _Demanda poliment l'archéologue._

-Bonne idée Robin ! _Lança Usopp_.

-Bien. »

Brook s'éclaircit la voix, et commença à chanter Bink's no sake. Sanji se remémora avec joie la petite fête de Thriller Bark. Quand le squelette eut finit, il en était presque ému.

« -Brook ! Mais oui, comment t'oublier ?

-Pas de problème, yohohoho ! Scientifiquement, je n'ai pas de cerveau, alors je devrais avoir moins de mémoire que toi !

-À ton tour Usopp. _Fit la cartographe, lasse_. Qu'on en finisse.

-Hum hum ! Laissez-moi faire ! Je vais lui secouer les méninges moi ! Le capitaine Usopp ne laissera aucun de ses hommes dans la panade !

-Usopp... _Essaya de l'arrêter Sanji._

-Le capitaine Usopp veille bien sur ses 8 000 hommes ! Et comme il est grand, fort, beau et costaud, ils l'admirent et s'agenouillent par terre pour le remercier !

-Usopp !

-Avec son fidèle ami Sogeking, ils parcourent les océans et ne se laissent pas marcher sur les...

-**USOOOOPP !**

-Hein, quoi ?

-C'est bon, merci.

-Déjà ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de finir l'introduction de l'histoire de mes aventures !

-Ah, ça suffit ! Maintenant c'est enfin au tour de cette maaaaagnifique demoiseeeeeelle ! »

Nami mit les poings sur les hanches en regardant le cuistot de travers.

« -Bon... Quand Faut y aller...

-...

-Oi, ça ne marche pas ! _Remarqua Franky_. Tu devrais peut-être faire comme Robin juste avant.

-S'il le faut..._Grogna_ _Nami_. »

La cartographe se racla la gorge et se dépoussiéra un peu. Puis elle prit sa position la plus provocatrice et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

« -Sanji-kuuuuun ?! »

Le pervers tomba à terre, sous le choc de l'amour (et peut-être même d'autre chose).

« -Oh oh ! On n'en demandait pas autant ! _La_ _refroidit Usopp_. Maintenant t'as assommé Sanji !

-Non, ça va, il va bien. _Diagnostiqua Chopper_. Tu te rappelles d'elle Sanji ? »

Le blondinet se releva, une main sur la tête et l'air complètement à coté de la plaque.

« -Elle est magnifique mais… Hum... Non, désolé. Pas du tout. »

.

.

.

*Baka = Crétin.


	3. L'amour aidant

**Amnésie sentimentale**

**chap.3 : "L'amour aidant"**

.

« -On ne peut pas reprendre plus tard ? J'ai mal à la tête... »

Nami soupira d'impatience pour la énième fois. Sanji était désolé, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la rouquine. Depuis cette après-midi, les nakamas faisaient de leur mieux pour que le cuisinier se souvienne de la navigatrice, mais le temps passait vite, et chacun avait dût retourner à ses occupations. Dans la cuisine restait seulement Sanji, Nami, Usopp et Luffy, qui espérait pouvoir obtenir quelque chose à grignoter.

« -Shishishi ! C'est pas grave non ? _Rit Luffy_. Tu voulais pas qu'il t'oublie ?

-IDIOT ! C'est pas la même chose ! _L'engueula Nami_.

-C'est dommage. _Désespéra le tireur d'élite_. On a tout essayé pourtant ! Ta mesquinerie, ton coté colérique, ton avarice, ...

-HÉ, tu veux MOURIR c'est ÇA ?

-Pardon pardon ! _Implora le long-nez en se réfugiant derrière le cuistot_.

-Voyons ! _Beugla Sanji_. On ne dit pas ça à une aussi jolie jeune fille ! »

Nami rougit. Elle cacha cela en colère.

« -BON LÀ J'EN AI MARRE ! Restez si vous voulez, mais moi j'en ai assez ! On perd son temps ici ! Tout ça pour que ce pervers se rappelle de moi. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'il m'ai oublié ? Il continuera comme d'habitude de toute façon ! »

Elle regarda les garçons pendant un instant puis tourna les talons.

« -Appelez-moi pour le dîner. _Grommela-t-elle en claquant la porte_. »

Sanji en resta coi.

« -Belle demoiselle ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Rien Sanji laisse tomber. _Soupira Usopp_. Elle est toujours comme ça...

-Maintenant qu'elle est partie on peut parler de choses plus importantes ? _Demanda Luffy_. Comme le dîner par exemple ?

-T'es venu que pour ça toi hein ?

-Le dîner ! _S'horrifia Sanji_. Il est tard ! Ouste ! Je vous appelle dès que c'est prêt. »

Le blond les éjecta dehors et se mit au travail. Avec ses talents de cuistot hors pairs, il eut finit rapidement.

Le repas fut agréable. Brook informa Sanji des récentes nouvelles et le cuisinier fut catastrophé de savoir que ce n'était autre que Robin qui avait fait la cuisine pendant qu'il dormait. Il la harassa de questions pour savoir si ses petites mimines n'avaient pas trop souffertes des produits de lavage. Franky intervint en montrant sa toute nouvelle machine à laver deluxe incorporée dans ses bras. Usopp en profitait pour raconter des vraies fausses histoires sur comment il avait sauvé l'équipage, Chopper l'écoutait bouche bée et Luffy essayait discrètement de chiper la viande de Zoro. Mauvaise idée. Nami était la seule qui mangeait en silence. La discussion générale tournait autour de Sanji et étant donné qu'il ne la replaçait pas, elle avait très peu à intervenir. Ce qui fait qu'elle fut l'une des premières à avoir finit. Sans que personne ne l'entende, elle annonça qu'elle sortait, et le fit.

L'air était frais. Ce serait une nuit froide.

_Pourquoi Sanji ne se rappelait pas d'elle ?_

Franky devrait réparer cette rambarde que Luffy avait cassée.

_Pourtant elle avait tout essayé..._

La prochaine île était encore loin. Elle vérifia s'ils étaient dans la bonne direction.

_Elle ne comptait donc pas du tout à ses yeux ? _

Raaaah mais pourquoi ses pensées revenaient-elles toujours à ce sujet ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait être fatiguée et énervée que l'attention ne tourne pas autour d'elle.

« -Pfffffff je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

Et elle marcha vers les dortoirs d'un pas lent.

.

« -Mademoiselle, _murmura presque Sanji_, un petit cocktail de printemps ?

-Oui, merci. _Répondit Nami un peu sèchement_.

-Si vous voulez quelque chose d'autre, vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler.

-Oui, oui. _Fit-elle, à présent énervée_. Laisse-moi s'il te plait !

-Bien. »

Le cuistot dérapa alors jusqu'à Robin. Nami soupira et s'étala dans sa chaise longue.

« -Aaaaaah... Le vieux Sanji commence à me manquer.

-Quoi ? _L'interrogea Usopp_. Je croyais que tu aimais bien son côté ''charmeur sans les inconvénients'' ! »

La cartographe eut un mouvement de frayeur et faillit tomber de sa chaise longue.

« -Usopp ! Depuis quand t'es là ?!

-Assez longtemps en fait. C'est toujours agréable de savoir que les gens remarquent votre présence... _Dit-il en déprimant_.

-Ne te méprends pas... J'ai dit ça seulement parce que ça me changeait un peu qu'il ne me saute pas dessus à chaque fois que je bouge un ongle, mais j'en ai assez d'être vouvoyée. »

Elle se pencha vers le tireur d'élite, avec une idée en tête.

« -Allez, tu vas bien m'aider à lui rendre la mémoire ! Tu vas créer un nouveau gadget pour ça ! T'es fort en bidules à trafiquer !

-Hé, je suis pas Doraemon ! Je n'ai pas de truc pour chaque occasion !

-Et tu peux inventer quelque chose ?

-Hum... Oui. Mais ça va prendre du temps.

-Pfffffff je vais attendre alors.

-Te plains pas ! T'as pas la tache la plus dure ! »

Et il s'en alla en grommelant. Nami se rallongeât tranquillement. Mais elle remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle se releva et observa le ciel.

« -Qu'y a-t-il Mlle la navigatrice ? _Demanda Robin_.

-L'air et oppressant et... Vous sentez ça ?

-C'est moi désolé. _S'excusa Luffy_.

-Espèce de porc. _L'insulta Sanji_.

-Non, je ne parle pas de ça. _Continua Nami_. Une tempête approche. Elle vient du Nord.

-On a le temps de l'éviter ? _L'interrogea Franky, prêt à grimper en vitesse à la barre_.

-On a deux minutes.

-Bien, lança Luffy, Franky ! Barre à l'ouest ! On va la contourner !

-Attends Luffy ! _Le rattrapa Nami_. Je crois que... WOA ! »

Un coup de vent fit basculer le navire sur la gauche. Il resta sur le coté un long moment avant de retomber lourdement. Tout l'équipage en fut secoué.

« -Attention ! »

Nami s'accrocha à la rambarde. Quoi ? J'aurais mal calculé ? Bon, tant pis. La tempête était là, il fallait faire avec. Elle hurla deux-trois ordres et alla sur le pont.

« -L'île suivante est juste derrière cet orage, il faut le traverser ! Vous entendez ? Il faut...

-Derrière toi ! _La prévint quelqu'un_. »

Une énorme vague apparut derrière elle, et l'emporta dans sa trajectoire. Elle fut happée par l'océan et disparut en une seconde. Immédiatement après, un costard la suivit.

« -NAMI ! _Hurla Chopper_. SANJI ! »

Il voulut sauter lui aussi, mais Zoro le retint.

« -Ça ne sert à rien. Déjà tu ne peux pas nager, et ensuite, ça ira. Le cuistot est avec elle. »

Le petit renne retint ses larmes et repartit aider les autres. Zoro s'éloigna du rebord. Ce foutu blond avait intérêt de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

.

La rouquine se réveilla sous un grand palmier. Le ciel était encore encombré de gros nuages, mais elle sentait que le plus gros était passé. Elle se releva, et toussa un peu. Comme elle tremblait, elle remonta la veste qui la protégeait du froid. La veste ? Et puis, un palmier ?

Elle se releva. Devant elle, une plage infinie. Elle était à la limite d'une grande forêt. Elle de demanda comment elle était arrivée là, quand une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et la main se retira.

« -Excusez-moi si je vous ai fait peur...

-Ah, c'est toi Sanji. _Le reconnut Nami_.

-Hum... »

Il était gêné. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec cette jeune fille. Il lui proposa des fruits.

« -Je suis allé les cueillir au cas où vous auriez faim. J'ai choisit les meilleurs.

-Merci Sanji. »

Elle prit un des fruits et croqua dedans sans hésitation. Le cuistot se dit qu'elle devait avoir suffisamment confiance en lui pour ne pas remettre en question sa parole.

« -Vous savez où on est ? _Demanda-t-il_.

-On est arrivé à destination. _Fit-elle en regardant son log pose_. Il faudrait marcher jusqu'à la ville. Si les autres ont passés la tempête, ils doivent être déjà là. »

Sanji l'aida à se relever et ils partirent vers la ville qu'ils ne voyaient pas encore en suivant la plage. Un silence s'installa. Sanji avait cette question qui lui trottait en tête, mais ne pouvait se permettre de la lui poser.

« -Tu te souviens enfin de moi ? _Demanda soudainement la cartographe_.

-Non. _Répondit tristement le blondinet_. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Hum... _Réfléchit-elle_. Déjà tu m'as sauvé et ensuite tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure avec des yeux de chiot.

-Ah, pardon. »

Il regarda ses chaussures avancer en bravant fièrement le sable. Nami reprit.

« -Et puis c'est quoi cette attitude ? Je te fais si peur ?

-Non mademoiselle.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça et pas par mon prénom ?

-Hum...

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores royalement et que tu ne t'occupes que de Robin ?

-Eh bien...

-Tu ne réagis même pas comme la première fois que tu m'as vue. Je vais finir par être vexée !

-La première fois, _articula Sanji_, c'était au Baratie.

-Quoi, tu t'en souviens ? »

Sanji prit son courage à deux mains. Il s'arrêta de marcher. Il allait lui demander !

« -Je me souviens de l'effet que vous m'avez fait. Je vous ai trouvée magnifique. Plus belle que toutes les autres filles que j'avais pu voir. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. C'était plus fort que de l'affection. »

Il regardait droit devant lui, rien ne le déconcentrerait.

« -Mais je ne me souviens pas de tout ce temps passé avec vous alors je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas si... Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que... Que je vous aimais ? »

Sanji n'osait pas trop lever les yeux vers elle, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire cela en fuyant son regard. Elle était rouge.

« -Oui. »

Sanji resta figé.

« -Oui ?

-Tu me l'as dit très souvent, mais je me souviens clairement que tu es venue me voir la veille de ton amnésie. Tu étais plus confiant que les autres fois ce jour-là.

-C'est vrai ? Et... Quelle a été votre réponse. »

Un silence.

« -Je t'ai envoyé balader.

-Sérieusement ?

-J'ai été bête. Maintenant que tu ne te souviens plus de moi, je me rends compte à quel point tu me manques. J'ai été tellement stupide... »

Sans prévenir, Sanji la prit dans les bras.

« -Allons. Je suis désolé. _Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la cartographe_. Ça a du être difficile d'être ignorée tout le temps. »

Nami sourit.

« -Sanji, je t'aime aussi. Et si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, je vais tout faire pour que tu m'aimes à nouveau. »  
Ce fut au tour de Sanji de sourire.

« -C'est déjà le cas. »

Il s'approcha ses lèvres des siennes et ils s'embrassèrent. Nami laissa faire. Elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps... Il brisa le baiser et plongea son œil bleu océan dans le sien.

« -Ma Nami-Swan...

-Tu as pris ton temps pour te souvenir de moi... _Rit Nami_. »

Sanji la libéra et lui montra l'horizon.

« -Ils nous ont retrouvés. »

Quelque chose se dirigea droit vers eux. C'était une main élastique. Elle agrippa le col du cuistot. Et celui-ci attrapa la navigatrice avant qu'ils ne se mettent à voler.

« -L'atterrissage va être dur. _S'inquiéta la rouquine_.

-Je te protégerais. Je te protégerais toujours ! »

.

.

.

.

_Epilogue :_

« -Nami ! _Hurla Usopp en lui courant après_. Nami, c'est finit ! »

La cartographe se retourna et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Le tireur d'élite prit la pose avant de continuer :

« -J'ai créé le gadget parfait pour Sanji ! Tu sais, son amnésie ? J'ai appelé ce bijou le "Revive Memory". »

Nami le regarda avec stupéfaction, puis demanda :

« -Alors depuis une semaine, tu étais dans ton atelier ?

-Oui oui ! Ça m'a prit super longtemps pour le fabriquer et c'est presque dingue qu'un truc comme ça puisse fonctionner, mais ça marche ! Viens, on va le tester ! »

Nami se mit à rire toute seule pendant que le tireur d'élite la fixait, se demandant si elle était folle.

« -Usopp ! Une semaine ? Ah ah ah ! C'est pour ça qu'on ne te voyait pas souvent alors ! Ah ah ! Tu es fou !

-Eh si t'es pas contente, fais-le toi-même ton "Revive Memory" !

-Non, tu as bien travaillé ! Mais bon... Si tu étais sortit un peu plus souvent, tu saurais que Sanji s'est souvenu de moi depuis bien longtemps !

-QUEWA ? Mais mais... Il m'a prit une semaine entière à créer ! Tu vas pas me dire que...

-Ah ah ah ! Désolé Usopp ! A la prochaine ! »

Et elle s'en alla en riant, laissant derrière elle un Usopp dégouté.


End file.
